Great Scottish Republic
The Great Scottish Republic (Scottish Gaelic: Mor Alba Poblachd) is a Semi-Dictatorial Republic located in North Western Europe. It was founded in September 2001 as a result of the 2001 Scottish Revolution. The GSR is divided into 19 provinces . History Beginnings The Great Scottish Republic was originally the dream of Alex James Keith, a man from Aberdeen, East Alba Province (formerly Aberdeenshire). He believed that Scotland, and all regions belonging to Scotland, should be completely separate from the UK and any other occupying country, and that the UK was an illegal occupying force in Scotland. In 2000, after hearing of the success of the Vietnamese Liberation Army, he, along with a group of friends and relatives, founded the Scottish Liberation Army. Many people supported his movement, and the SLA roster number 45,000 by the start of the 2001 Revolution. Takeover of Edinburgh On 7th September 2001 SLA troops positioned themselves around the Scottish Parliament and the Palace of Holyroodhouse, disguised as anti-government protesters. Despite this interruption, parliament still met there that day, for what turned out to be the very last time as part of the UK. At 12:15pm, approximately 22,000 SLA troops stormed the Parliament, quickly taking the building and holding many important political figures captive. Holyroodhouse was taken just minutes later. Arthur’s Seat and Waverly Station were taken by 14:00, and Edinburgh Castle and Leith Ocean Terminal were captured by the end of the day. By September 12th the entire city had been overrun, and the Great Scottish Republic (named after the Grand Yarphese Republic, of whom the SLA was founded in inspiration of) was declared on September 11th. Battle of Scotland After Edinburgh was taken, the SLA front swept east, taking the Central Scottish Belt and Glasgow by the end of the month, and raising the SLA roster to 100,000. Northern Scotland was easily taken by the end of November, as many Highlanders supported the movement. The Outer Hebrides were captured on November 11th, and Shetland was surrendered without a fight on November 25th. This left the only UK outposts in Scotland in the southern Border regions. Galloway was captured by December 20th, and on December 29th General MacLeod announced Scotland Proper liberated of British forces. On December 31st, Alex Keith called all higher importance SLA members to a meeting in Forfar, at which the Great Scottish National Legislature was formed and a constitution written. Invasion of England On 2nd February 2002 Alex Keith ordered the SLA to invade Northern England (Northumbria) for the liberation of ‘England occupied Scotland’. On February 5th, the SLA officially declared war on the United Kingdom. Scotland launched a massive offensive on the town of Berwick-upon-Tweed on the 7th, taking the town in just 3 hours. From there, the SLA marched south, capturing Newcastle on 1st March and Barrow-in-Furness on 5th March. On 9th May, Alex Keith announced the end of hostilities and the annexation of Cumbria, Northumbria, Tyne and Wear, Durham, North Yorkshire, the East Riding of Yorkshire, York, Kingston-upon-Hull, Lancashire, Blackburn with Darwin and Blackpool. Celtic War On 2nd August 2002 Keith ordered that the SLA invade the Isle of Man, which was carried out by that evening. The Isle of Man was overrun in just 3 days, amazingly with just 13 SLA casualties. The Tynwald was overthrown and it's leading members imprisoned or executed for treason. 70,000 SLA troops were then stationed at Douglas for the planned invasion of Ireland. Soon afterward, on 9th August, 40,000 SLA troops launched from Ayr landed at Londonderry in Northern Ireland and, with the help of the troops from Man advancing from the east, soon overrun both Northern Ireland and the Republic of Ireland, annexing all regions except Counties of Kildare, Wicklow, Dublin and Meath, which remained part of the ROI, as well as the Counties of Antrim and Down, which remained part of the UK. Soon after, on 2th September 2002 SLA troops numbering 65,000 landed on Anglesey, Wales. However, the SLA faced a huge wave of British Army defence fighters, and were pushed all the way back to Holyhead. The SLA were soon backed up with conscripted soldiers however (a conscription law had just been passed, forcing all men aged 19-43 and women aged 19-25 to sign for service), and with a attack force now numbering 500,000, the SLA quickly pushed right through North Wales, taking Conwy, Gwynedd, Ceredigion and Denbighshire. Fighting was expected to continue for sometime, until a shock peace treaty was signed between the GSR and the UK on 25th September 2002, which allowed the GSR to keep land it had taken from Scotland, England, Wales and Northern Ireland (to which the UK removed all claims), in return for a payment to the UK of £SC 10 billion (approx. 11 billion £GBP), of which the UK finally received the final instalment in June 2008. Compensation for lands taken from the ROI was finally agreed on in December 2009, for which the ROI received £SC 375 million. First War with Germany On 20th September 2002, Germany threatened to overthrow on the GSR if they did not cede all territory they controlled back to the UK. Then GSR Defence Minister Michael Calum Elliot's reply was clear; the GSR refused to return any territory and if Germany did not withdraw it's threats the GSR would defend itself using whatever means necessary. As a result of this reply, Germany declared war on 25th September, just hours after a peace treaty had ended the Celtic War. 100,000 SLA soldiers were deployed to halt German ships attacking GSR oil rigs in the North Sea. Only 1 German ship survived the attack, and another 450,000 troops were deployed by the SLA on 25 state-of-the-art warships that had been bought for £SC 1 billion to push the Germans back eastward. By 5th November Heligoland had been taken, and SLA troops landed on Sylt, Nordfriesland on 11th November. On 14th November Germany offered a peace treaty, and the GSR accepted it on the condition that Heligoland and Nordfriesland were ceded to the GSR. Alex Keith announced the war officially over on 17th November. Peace Period After the November Treaty, the GSR entered a period of relative stability. On 5th May 2003, the GSR opened its borders with the UK and and announced official recognition of it, a major step away from it's hostile past with the UK. Borders were opened with the ROI, Germany and Denmark on 20th June 2003, and freedom of press was announced on 1st April 2004. On 15th October 2007 the GSR submitted an application to join the United Nations (UN), although this was withdrawn 3 weeks later. On the 15th March 2009 all of Wales occupied by the GSR except Anglesey was handed back to the UK. Second War with Germany On 9th May 2009 border with Germany were closed and an extra 50,000 SLA soldiers stationed in Nordfriesland as a result of threats from the German government to 'take back Husum', and, soon afterward, Germany issued a ultamatium saying that if Nordfriesland wasn't returned to Germany within 1 week Germany would invade it. The reply from the GSR was a direct declaration of war, and the movement of another 50,000 SLA troops to Nordfriesland. On 21st May, German troops stormed into Nordfriesland and had taken most of the eastern half by the 26th. After that, the SLA launched a massive offensive, retaking the entire province within 2 days and forcing the German troops to surrender. On 30th May, Germany announced that they would remove all claims to the province if the GSR agreed to end hostilities. The war was officially declared over on 2nd June. Road to Democracy Since the Second War with Germany, the GSR has began a slow process of democratization. Provincial elections have taken place, however the SLA has said that it will 'keep control' of the absolute leadership of the GSNL under all circumstances. However, it has allowed for non-SLA members of legislature. Geography The GSR has a wide range of environments, ranging from mountains in northern Scotland Proper'' to low-lying islands and sand dunes in Nordfriesland Province. There are several mountainous islands off the western coast of Scotland Proper.' Government The government is the unicameral Seanadh Albas (English: Senate of Scotland). It is made up partly of elected members, and partly of the SLA elite. The Seanadh is currently controlled by the SLA, and the Seanadh's leadership is made up solely of SLA members. Culture Economy Technology Armed Forces The Scottish Liberation Army is the national armed forces of the Great Scottish Republic. It has approximately 1.5 million members, many of them signed up as a result of the National Conscription Law, which requires all men aged 18-43 and all women aged 18-25 to enroll in the SLA, unless they have a physical or mental condition preventing them from doing so, or if they have a privileged position (eg. Member of Legislature) which exempts them from this law. The naval force is the SLA Naval Defence Fleet and the air force is the SLA Air Defence Force, although these are just minor segments of the SLA with very few separate members. Foreign Relations Category:Countries Category:Great Scottish Republic